


Marked With a "K"

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened (while playing against Buffalo) was unexpected. He didn't see it coming until he was pushed onto the bed, lips locked with his, his hands touching him all over. It gets more serious from there.</p>
<p>After that first encounter, he couldn't get enough of him. Once they get back to Chicago, the encounters range from making out in his car after a game to blowing him in the shower at his apartment.</p>
<p>After a game against the New York Rangers in which he scores two goals, he's given plenty of praise from his fellow teammates.</p>
<p>When the captain puts his arm around him, telling him how well he did and lightly smacks him on the ass when he gets up, he gets jealous, pissed that somebody is touching him like he does. </p>
<p>In his eyes, he's the only one for him; nobody else can love him, touch him and fuck him like he can.</p>
<p>Tonight, he wants him to know that his body belongs to him & only him no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked With a "K"

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> The following story contains situational & verbal humiliation which is consensual between both partners.

The first time it happened (while playing against Buffalo) was unexpected. He didn't see it coming until he was pushed onto the bed, lips locked with his, his hands touching him all over. It gets more serious from there. After that first encounter, he couldn't get enough of him.

Once they get back to Chicago, the encounters range from making out in his car after a game to blowing him in the shower at his apartment.

After a game against the New York Rangers in which he scores two goals, he's given plenty of praise from his fellow teammates.

When the captain puts his arm around him, telling him how well he did and lightly smacks him on the ass when he gets up, he gets jealous, pissed that somebody is touching him like he does.

In his eyes, he's the only one for him; nobody else can love him, touch him and fuck him like he can.

Tonight, he wants him to know that his body belongs to him & only him no matter what.

* * *

 

As Joakim leaves the UC and heads down to the parking garage, he hears someone walking behind him. He just barely made it to his car door when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and is face to face with Steeger.

"What was that all about?" were the first words to come out of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Joakim asked.

"Don't fucking play dumb with me, Joakim. You know damn well know what I'm talking about," said Steeger, looking extremely pissed off. Joakim feels Steeger's nails digging into his arms.

"You mean when the guys were congratulating me on a good game?" asked Joakim.

"I mean when _Tazer_ was congratulating you," said Steeger, his tone dripping with jealousy.

It takes a minute for Joakim to realize what he meant and he flashes back to Tazer's arm around his shoulder, praising him for scoring two goals (one of them being the game-winning goal).

As soon as he got up, Joakim could feel his hand smack his ass. He had no idea that Versteeg was watching them, his eyes glaring, feeling jealous & angry at Tazer for touching him. As much as he wanted to tell Tazer off for doing that, he couldn't do it in front of his whole team and instead, Steeger managed to keep his composure, giving the captain a smile and telling him, "Great game, Jonny."

"It was no big deal, Steeger. I'm not the first guy he's smacked on the ass," said Joakim, but all Versteeg did was stare at him, the look of anger & pure jealousy written all over his face.

"What do you want from me?" Joakim asked.

"Oh, you know exactly what I want from you," said Steeger. "Get in the car. We're going to my place."

Joakim did as he was told and he drove himself & Steeger to his apartment.

* * *

They're not in Steeger's apartment for more than a few seconds when Versteeg leads Joakim down the hallway.

As Joakim is pushed up against the wall, Steeger is kissing him hard. As he moves down to his neck, he bites down on a spot of his skin, making him gasp & hiss at the same time.

"God! Jävel!" he exclaims.

Steeger's hands are all over him as he continues to kiss him. He is groping his ass which makes Joakim shudder a little bit.

"Did you like how he touched you? How he put his hands on you? How he smacked your little ass?" Versteeg asked him.

Joakim didn't answer. He was so nervous & speechless, he wasn't able to look at Versteeg in the eye.

Steeger grasped his shoulders and slammed him up against the wall again. "Answer me when I'm talking to you and you better not lie," he growled. "Yes, yes, I did," Joakim confessed.

"Thank you for being honest," said Steeger.

Steeger held Joakim's face in his hand, his thumb & index finger pressing deep into his chin, looking directly into his eyes and warned him, "Just remember: you're my little slut, not his. I'm the only one that can touch you like that. You hear me?" "Yes," said Joakim.

Steeger lets Joakim go and starts working on the buttons of his shirt, yanking it off, letting it fall to the ground. He starts kissing him again and Joakim starts kissing him back, unintentionally biting Steeger's lower lip which didn't seem to faze him.

"Damn, babe. Never seen that side of you before," Steeger said with a smirk on his face.

Steeger undos Joakim's belt and moves his hand down his pants, slipping his fingers inside of his boxer briefs, stroking the tip of his cock with his thumb. From his touch, it was easy for him to tell that Joakim's been hard for quite some time.

"You getting hard for me, babe?" asked Steeger as he continued to stroke his cock back and forth. Joakim bites his lip to hold back a moan. "Have you been like this since the captain touched you or just for me?" Joakim answers with a soft moan.

"Crawl to the bedroom," ordered Steeger.

"Are you frigging kidding me?" asked Joakim with a defiant look on his face. "I'm not crawling to your fucking bedroom."

Steeger pulls Joakim to the floor by his neck, holding him by the hair. "I... said... crawl, bitch," he said, his eyes glaring at him. Joakim was about to protest again, but changed his mind once he saw Versteeg continuing to glare at him.

Joakim gets down on his hands and knees, crawling down the hallway to Versteeg's bedroom. If he stopped for a second, Steeger would pull on the back of his hair, causing him to softly wince. As they reach the bedroom, Steeger stops Joakim in his tracks. "Stay right there and don't move," he ordered.

Steeger pulls the blanket off his bed and sets it on the floor. He walks over to his dresser, pulling out a box of condoms, lube and a fat black permanent marker.

"You know, I was going to have you on the bed," Steeger told Joakim, "but after what happened between you & Tazer tonight, you're getting fucked on the floor."

Steeger pulls Joakim off his hands & knees and pushes him onto the blanket. He pulls him back up and puts Joakim's hands on his shirt. "Unbutton it," he ordered. Joakim started undoing the buttons of Steeger's shirt one by one until Steeger pulled it off, throwing it on the ground. He moved Joakim's hands down to his zipper and without being prompted, Joakim unzipped Steeger's pants and Steeger pulled them off.

"Such a good boy listening to me, doing whatever I tell you to do," said Steeger. He leans into Joakim's ear and whispers, "You know I love you, right? You're my little slut."

Joakim nods his head and says, "Yeah, I'm your little slut."

Steeger got on top of him, straddling his hips, working on the zipper of his pants & then pulling them off, leaving Joakim wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. He lifts his arms over his head and starts kissing & biting his neck. His left hand is tweaking one of his nipples, causing Joakim to arch his back up a little bit.

"You've been such a little whore tonight, letting somebody else other than me touch you," said Steeger. "I should bend you over in the locker room in front of the whole damn team, letting them all know that you're my little fucking slut. Even if I let them have their way with you, you still belong to me, babe. You will always be mine."

Steeger kisses Joakim from his chest down to his waist, mouthing at the fabric of his boxer briefs, causing Joakim to moan loudly. Steeger laughs. "You should see yourself right now, Joakim. Looking so damn slutty & desperate for me," he says.

Steeger lowers his underwear down, letting them fall to the bottom of his feet. He lifts Joakim up and says to him, "Put your mouth to good use just the way I like it." He puts his hands on the back of Joakim's head and pulls it down towards his cock.

Joakim widens his mouth and starts sucking him. As Steeger forces himself more into Joakim's mouth, hitting the back of his throat, he could hear his moans combined with a little bit of a choking sound. He pulls back a little bit, not wanting to hurt him.

"Can you take it, bitch? Can you take all of me?" Steeger asked as Joakim continues to suck him. 

"Fuck, yeah, you're so good at this. You know how to hit the right spots, don't you?" asked Steeger, pressing his fingers into Joakim's shoulders. "You know how I like it and you know what you're fucking doing, you dirty little slut. If I could, I'd keep you on your knees 24\7, have you use my mouth on me whenever I want to, whenever I feel like it."

As Joakim continued to suck Versteeg, he could hear his breathing growing heavier, cursing under his breath, his grip on Joakim's shoulders getting tighter.

"Mmm, goddamn!" Steeger moaned. He looked Joakim in the eye and said, "I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come and you're gonna swallow it all up."

Joakim nods, his wide eyes staring up at him. He pushes his tongue on the tip of Steeger's cock. It pushes Steeger over the edge and he comes hard with Joakim swallowing every drop.

Versteeg loosens his grip of Joakim's shoulders and lays him back down on the blanket. He takes his time looking over Joakim: his eyes still wide, his chin covered in come, his lips swollen & red and a wet spot forming in the front of his boxer briefs, his erection very visible.

Steeger kicks off his underwear with his feet and gets back on top of Joakim, cupping his erection with his hand. "Looks like sucking me has gotten you all turned on, didn't it?" he asked, rubbing his hand on his cock. Joakim moaned in response. "Such a good little slut."

He pulls Joakim up for another kiss and he whimpers as he feels his cock being pushed into Steeger's inner thigh, his erection straining in his briefs and the wet spot growing bigger. Steeger can feel how wet & hard he is. Without even thinking, Joakim grinds himself on Versteeg's inner thigh, causing him to let out a moan.

When Versteeg flexes his thigh back, Joakim closes his eyes & moans loudly.

"You're so shameless, Joakim. So fucking shameless," said Steeger, rolling his eyes with a slight laugh. "I bet you wanna come right now, don't you? You've been waiting for this for a long time. I know you want it."

Joakim doesn't answer which pisses Steeger off, causing him to grab Joakim by his wrists. "When I ask you a question, you answer me otherwise I won't give you what you want. Am I making myself fucking clear?" he asked.

"Yes," Joakim answered. "Yes, you made yourself clear."

"Now, I'll ask you again: do you wanna come right now?" asked Steeger, stroking Joakim's cock through his briefs.

"Yes, please! Snälla! I wanna come!" Joakim moaned.

Versteeg smiles. "Good, good," he says, loosening his grip on Joakim's wrists and lays him back on the blanket. He gets back on top of him, shoving his hand inside of Joakim's briefs, stroking his cock back & forth, feeling the pre-cum on his thumb. Joakim pushes his hips up, grinding his pelvis against Steeger's hand.

"Damn, you're so wet. You're such a little slut for me," said Steeger as he continued to stroke him over and over. He whispers in Joakim's ear, "I want you to come for me. I want to make you come in your underwear. Come for me, babe. Come for me, you little slut. Come for me."

That does it.

Joakim moans loud and shamelessly, coming all over Versteeg's hand. He collapses his head on the blanket, catching his breath.

"How was that, babe? Good?" Steeger asked.

"Så bra, så jävla bra," Joakim replied breathlessly.

"That good, eh?" Steeger asked with a chuckle. Joakim nodded his head.

Once Joakim fully recovered from his orgasm, Steeger runs his hands on Joakim's chest, his fingertips brushing against his sensitive nipples, causing him to tremble.

Versteeg hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Joakim's boxer briefs and pulls them off, throwing them to the side. He pushes Joakim's legs apart & spreads them wide. He reaches over by the foot of his bed and grabs the bottle of lube. He pours a dab of lube on two of his fingers and Joakim can feel it being poured onto his asshole.

He feels Steeger place one finger inside of him, pushing it in and out, stretching him open. Joakim tenses up at first, but then he starts to relax. Steeger places two more fingers inside of him, stretching him a bit more wider.

Joakim can feel himself getting aroused again as one of Versteeg's fingers hits his prostate, a drip of pre-come starting to show. Steeger can hear him softly moan and whimper, saying something in Swedish that he can't quite make out.

As Steeger's fingers continue to move in and out of him, Joakim's moans grow louder.

Joakim moves his hand toward his nipples & starts pulling at them, increasing his moans further. He could hear Versteeg's laugh, saying, "Oh, my God. If you could only see how fucking slutty you're acting right now, babe. I can't believe it."

Joakim responds with a moan. When Versteeg hits his prostate again, he throws his head back, his moans filling up the room.

"Oh, fuck! Mmmm, mmm! Mer, mer, mer!" Joakim half-moaned, half-whimpered. He looked Steeger straight in the eye and said, "Steeger, come on! Please, please...."

"Please what? Tell me what you want, babe. Tell me what you want me to do," said Steeger.

"Please fuck me! I need you to fuck me so bad! I want this, I really, really want this! I need you!" Joakim moaned.

"Why do you want me to fuck you, babe?" asked Steeger. Joakim hesistated for a second. "You better tell me why or you're not getting it."

Joakim whined in frustration. "Because I'm your slut!" he moaned. "I'm your only little slut. My body is all yours: my mouth, my ass, it's all for you to touch, all for you to fuck whenever you want to. I want it because I'm such a little fucking slut. I'm sorry I let Tazer touch me like that in the locker room. You're right. I'm not his slut. I'm yours. I'm all yours, Steeger. Please for the love of God, fuck me! Just do it already! I need you so bad!"

Steeger smiles. "That's more like it, Joakim," he said. He leans in and kisses him deeply. "Don't worry, babe. I'll give you what you want." He flips Joakim over on his stomach so he's face down on the blanket. "Hands and knees, bitch," he hisses in his ear.

Joakim does what he's told and positions himself on his hands & knees. He could see Steeger reaching over the bed and pulling a condom out of the box. He pushes his finger inside Joakim's hole, causing him to shudder. Steeger could feel that Joakim was stretched wide enough for him to put his cock inside of him.

Steeger places the condom on his cock and lubes it up, making it easy to enter Joakim's asshole. He places his hands on Joakim's hips, positions himself towards his hole and pushes inside of him. Joakim lets out a loud moan as he feels Versteeg inside of him, pushing slow at first, but then moving hard and fast.

Joakim continues to moan loud & shamelessly, doesn't even care how loud he's getting or if anybody other than Versteeg can hear him.

Steeger is pressing his fingertips into Joakim's hips, moving them to his inner thighs and it doesn't faze Joakim if it hurts or not.

Joakim tilts his head back, moaning, "Oh, fuck, yeah! Mmmm!! Så bra, så bra. Jävla, inte sluta! Sluta inte, snälla!"

"That's right," said Steeger. "Tell me how much you want it, bitch. Come on, tell me how much you like it, you little filthy, fucking slut!" 

"I love it, I love it!" Joakim moaned "I fucking love it! Mer, mer, mer!" He can feel Steeger hitting his prostate, nearly pushing him to another orgasm.

"Nuh, uh, uhh! Coming, coming, I'm gonna come! Please let me come, Steeger! Snälla, snälla!" Joakim moaned.

"You wanna come, babe?" Steeger asked.

"Yes, yes, I do. Just do it! Just fucking do it!" Joakim moaned.

Versteeg thrusts himself on Joakim's prostate and Joakim comes hard.

"ÅH, FAN! FAN!!" Joakim practically screams at the top of his lungs, throwing his head back. Steeger reaches his own climax and lets out a loud moan himself.

As he pulls himself out, Joakim's body collapses onto the blanket, his arms & legs going limp. At first, he's quiet, not saying a word, which concerns Versteeg a bit. "Joakim? Joakim, are you okay, babe?" asked Steeger.

Joakim rolls himself over on his back, legs spread out wide, his lower half covered in his & Steeger's come. He takes a deep breath and says, "Yes, I'm okay. It just... it just took a lot out of me."

Steeger gives Joakim some time to relax, licking up the come from between his legs, softly biting on his inner thighs, being very careful not to trigger him into another orgasm.

"You did good, babe. You were so good for me," said Versteeg. Joakim smiles at him, gaining enough strength to lean towards him & give him a kiss. "There's just one more thing I want to do," he said.

Steeger grabs the permanent marker off the bed. He turns to Joakim and tells him, "Arms above your head and keep very still."

Joakim complies and looks at Steeger with curiosity, wondering what he's going to do with the marker. He hears the sound of the marker popping open and feels Steeger's hands touching his still-sensitive body.

Steeger moves the marker towards Joakim's right hip and writes the letters "K.V." on it. He moves towards his left hip and writes the same two letters "K.V." on it. Joakim twitches a little bit as he feels the writing on his skin. He moves down towards Joakim's groin and writes in small letters: "My little slut" on it.

As Versteeg moves the marker more lower, Joakim whimpers a little bit, still feeling sensitive down there. "It's okay, babe. I'll be gentle, I promise," Steeger soothes him, moving himself between Joakim's legs. Joakim spreads them open as wide as he can, wondering what Versteeg will write on his skin next.

Steeger writes on his upper right thigh "KV" again and then moves down to his inner thigh, writing the same words again, repeating the same process on his left side.

Joakim moans & winces with every mark that Steeger makes on him, his body still sensitive from his orgasm.

"You like that? You like how I'm marking you up all over? I'm just letting everyone know who you belong to in case someone tries to touch you again," said Steeger.

Steeger lifts Joakim's legs up, pushing them towards his stomach. Joakim moaned, his cock still feeling sensitive and his knees pushing up against it caused some friction. Versteeg writes the word "KV's hole" on the back of his inner thigh. Joakim feels himself being flipped over on his stomach and the marker pressing up against his lower back.

Steeger writes "KV" again on it. He also writes the word on each side of his ass before moving him on his back, softly kissing his neck.

As he feels Versteeg's kisses, Joakim lifts his head up, taking it all in as his eyes start to close.

* * *

Joakim wakes up the next morning on the floor with Steeger on his left side, asleep, his arm around his waist. He slowly gets up and looks at himself in the mirror.

He can see the hickeys on his neck, the bruising on his shoulders, legs, hips and thighs which are now a purplish color, the fingernail impressions on the skin of his hips and inner thighs & the letters "KV" written on his hips, groin and thighs. Joakim winces in pain as he tries to walk, his inner thighs stinging from the hickeys that Steeger left on them. He turns around and sees "KV" written on his lower back and ass.

Versteeg wakes up to see Joakim checking himself out in the mirror, his hair sticking up and a small cut visible on his lower lip from when Joakim bit him while kissing.

"Wow, I think I got a little carried away last night," said Steeger, looking at the bruising and marking all over Joakim. "Hope I wasn't too rough with you."

Joakim shook his head. "No, you weren't," he said. He walks over to Steeger and kisses him on the cheek. "Like you said, I'm your little slut. I'm the only one for you, babe." He heads towards the bathroom with Steeger following behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a translation of the Swedish words that are written in the story (courtesy of Google Translate)
> 
>  
> 
> Jävel: son of a bitch
> 
> Snälla: please
> 
> Så bra, så jävla bra: so good, so damn good
> 
> Mer: more
> 
> Så bra, så bra. Jävla, inte sluta! Sluta inte, snälla: So good, so good. Damn, do not stop! Do not stop, please
> 
> Fan: shit


End file.
